Reach You
by xthesakurafanify
Summary: Juvia, es una chica de 17 años, llena de sueños. Desde hace mucho que ama al mismo Joven, sin importar cuan dificil y doloroso sea el camino que deba recorrer, por lo que decidio que ese año se ganaría su corazón. Ella quería ser la dueña de su mirada gris, de sus cabellos azabaches, y su sonrisa seductora. Ese seria el año en que sus sentimientos llegarían a él.
1. Reach you: capitulo 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le peretenecen a Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia me pertenece, nada más ;)

* * *

><p><em>"...Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,<br>te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:  
>así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera..."<em>

_-Pablo Neruda_

_._

_.** Reach you: capitulo 1**  
><em>

_._

_-hmp. Es gracioso, es la primera vez que me diriges la palabra en primera persona. Nos vemos, Juvia…_

* * *

><p>Era una mañana tranquila, como cualquier otra. Una suave brisa entraba por la ventana haciendo que la cabellera de la joven se moviera al compás del viento. Terminaba de arreglarse. Era una mañana tranquila, Y Juvia estaba lista para comenzar su último año de escuela.<p>

Su rostro era iluminado por una bella sonrisa, sus mejillas entonadas en un dulce carmesí, su cabello azulado lleno de ondas cual océano. Ella, una hermosa joven de 17 años, que en una mañana tranquila, espera impaciente el momento en que pueda verlo. No es extraño que a esa edad una chica tenga en mente a una persona especial, pero para ella era diferente. Ella está enamorada, completamente perdida por él.

-Juvia, apresúrate o llegaras tarde.

-ya voy, Padre- decía la chica mientras ponía perfume en su fino cuello nevado.

La joven bajaba las escaleras rápidamente. Estaba muy ansiosa, tanto que no podía esperar el momento de verlo. Solo necesitaba eso:_ Verlo. _Lucy se lo decía continuamente, era una loca enamorada, y no se equivocaba, era así; Desde el Día en que lo conoció su corazón le pertenece, desde ese día en que el destino caprichoso decidió cruzar sus caminos, Ella se enamoró perdidamente del sonido de su voz, de su mirada gris, de su cabellera azabache: se enamoró perdidamente de Gray Fullbuster.

-Tierra llamando a Juvia, respondan, cambio.

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos, termina de desayunar antes de que se enfríe. No es bueno que te saltes la comida más importante del día.-

-Juvia lo sabe. Juvia terminara enseguida su desayuno.- Decía mientras tomaba una tostada y la untaba de mermelada.

-No llegues tarde, ok? Cuando llegue espero verte aquí.-

-…-

-¿Juvia me estas escuchando?

-¿eh?, a-ah, Juvia escucha a Padre atentamente.-Su padre solo la observo por un momento: revolvía su te una y otra vez mientras suspiraba de vez en cuando.

-hmmmm, sabes hija, es preocupante cuando una chica suspira cinco veces en menos de 2 minutos. ¿Sucede algo?

-N-n-nada. Padre y-ya es tarde, Juvia se debe ir o Lucy-san no la esperara y Juvia tendrá que irse sola. Con permiso.-

-Y-Ya veo. Creo que debería irme también. Que te valla bien.

-Nos vemos Padre-decía mientras cerraba la puerta y corría rápidamente a la estación de trenes. Realmente no quería tocar ese tema con su padre. Para ella hablar de amor con su él era algo extraño. Por supuesto, era como su mejor amigo, pero ella no quería tocar ese tipo de conversación. No aun por lo menos, para eso tenía a Lucy, erza-san y las otras chicas del salón que, aparentemente, ya tenían algo de experiencia en ese tipo de temas.-"Juvia lo siente Padre, Juvia promete decirle todo, pero aun no".

Cuando llego a la estación de trenes-atochada de gente, por cierto- Lucy ya estaba ahí. Ella era una Joven rubia, de ojos color chocolate, un cuerpo de infarto y una personalidad extrovertida. Aunque Juvia la considero algún tiempo su rival de amores, Lucy (a base de explicaciones, llantos, y pruebas de que no tenía ningún interés en Gray más que simple amistad) la convenció de lo contrario. Se conocen desde que Juvia tenía 13 años, desde ese día, Lucy es su más grande amiga y confidente.

-¡Lucy-san!- Grito la joven al verla entre la multitud

-¡Juvia!, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!- le respondió la bella joven.

-Juvia está muy feliz de verla- decía con un tono de voz más suave, ya que estaba frente a ella.

-Pensé que por primera vez no llegarías a tiempo. El tren ya está aquí subamos.

Lucy le contaba a Juvia sobre sus vacaciones y las cosas que pudo ver en el extranjero. Visitó muchos lugares interesantes Junto a su padre. Lucy viene de una familia adinerada y muy respetada-"A Juvia le gustaría poder viajar a muchos lugares junto a Gray-sama, sería maravilloso…"

-Nee nee, Juvia, ¿qué te parece si después de clases pasamos a tomar algo a alguna tienda? Abrieron un nuevo lugar y dicen que los helados de ahí son muy deliciosos- decía con un brillo especial en sus ojos al mencionar los helados

-Lo siento Lucy-san, Juvia le prometió a Padre que llegaría temprano a casa.

-Yo lo convenzo de que te deje llegar más tarde. Vamos di que sí.

-Lo siento Lucy-san, quizás la próxima vez.

-Juvia eres muy cruel- Decía la rubia haciendo un puchero muy infantil.

Mientras más se acercaban a la escuela, se veían más estudiantes. Cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada principal, Juvia comenzó a buscar a su amado, aunque lamentablemente para ella, aun no llegaba.

…..

-Rayos, Rayos, ¡RAYOS!- Decía una y otra vez el joven Fullbuster- Estúpida Ultear, le dije que me despertara, pero claro, la niñita Universitaria no tiene tiempo de despertar a su hermano que debe Levantarse 2 horas antes, para así tomar el tren 1 hora antes y llegar a tiempo a la escuela, es una insensible, me las pagara, me las pagara bien caro…-

-miren, ¿ese no es Gray-sempai?

-¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón es él!, hoy luce muy bien.

-Tienes razón. ¡Gray-sempai, buenos días!

-¿eh?, ah sí, buenas….- dijo mientras se alejaba en medio de los gritos de las chicas.-"valla, sí que son gritonas, deberían ser un poco menos eufóricas"-pensaba. Gray ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacción por parte de las chicas, desde que recuerda, él llamaba la atención de las féminas. De pequeño era llamado "príncipe" por sus compañeras, ahora era llamado sempai. Antes le molestaba que las chicas lo "atormentaran" con sus acosos, pero ahora, ya más maduro, decidió simplemente ser cortes con ellas, a no ser que superaran el límite de su paciencia .Cuando por fin llego a la entrada, se encontró con Natsu, su mejor amigo.- ¡Hey, Fogata andante, Por Aquí!

-¡Hielito, cuanto tiempo!, vamos apresúrate o no nos dejaran entrar al salón, y ya sabes que es muy pronto como para que nos castiguen.

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes por mi "mami"- decía sarcásticamente.

-¿¡Que dijiste idiota!? ¿¡Quieres pelear!? Ven aquí que no te tengo mie-

-Ya vasta Natsu, Gray.-

-E-Erza….- dijeron ambos chicos al escuchar su voz.

-Entremos antes de que toquen. Vamos-Comenzó a caminar y los chicos la seguían en silencio.

Fairy tail era una escuela muy prestigiosa de Tokio. Antes se encontraba en Fiore, una pequeña cuidad Cerca de Tokio, pero al comenzar a ser concurrida por más gente decidieron cambiarse al lugar donde ahora se encontraba. Actualmente contaba con más de 2000 alumnos y se encontraba en el 1° lugar a nivel país en el ranking de escuelas con mejores resultados.

-Ah! Gray-sama~-

-Buenos Días Gray-

-Buenos Días Lucy, Juvia.-

-Gray-sama, Juvia lo extra-

-Hey Natsu, ese lugar junto a la ventana es Mío no te atrevas a tomarlo- Comenzó a caminar en dirección a Natsu sacándolo de donde estaba para sentarse.

-Gray-sama ignoro a Juvia…-

-N-No es eso, e-el solo no te escucho es eso… ¡Sí eso fue!, ¿verdad Erza?-

-A-ah, hablaste tan bajito que el no escucho, no te preocupes, la siguiente vez háblale de frente-.

-Eso hará Juvia-.

Juvia se pasó la primera clase pensando en lo ocurrido. Era (aunque sonase cruel) Normal que su amado la ignorara, ya estaba acostumbrada. Sabía perfectamente que él no era el tipo de chico que gritaba todo lo que sentía y pensaba a los cuatro vientos, pero aun así demostraba ser cariñoso y protector frente a sus seres queridos. Es por esa misma razón que estaba decepcionada de la reacción del Chico. Por otro lado Gray era consciente de lo que había hecho. Estaba mal, pero era hora de que Juvia entendiera que a él no le gustaba que hiciera esas cosas-"perdón Juvia".

La mañana había pasado rápido. Ya acababa la hora del almuerzo y Juvia se dirigía a su club: el de natación. Juvia desde pequeña sentía un gran cariño por el agua, también por la natación, tanto así que lo practica desde los 5 años. La chica camina tranquilamente por el campus, pensando en lo ocurrido: "Juvia sabe que Gray-sama actúa de esa manera, a pesar de haber cambiado un poco con ella, hoy fue algo cortante con Juvia. Que debe hacer Juvia para que él la mire, que debe hacer Juvia para que le dirija una cálida mirada…". Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de unos ojos que la seguían atentamente

…

-Buenos días. Para quienes no me conocen mi nombre es Jellal Fernández, Soy el Nuevo capitán del equipo de natación. Por supuesto, también tenemos a nuestra co-capitana, Juvia Lockser, les pido que la traten con respeto.

-m-m-m-mu-mucho g-gusto, Soy Juvia Lockser. Espero que nos llevemos bien. "Ahhh Jellal-san ¿Por qué le hace esto a Juvia?"

-Bien, ¡A practicar!

-Etto, Jellal-san…-

-Juvia, ¡Felicidades!, Cuando el ex capitán me eligió estaba nervioso, pero al saber que tu serias la co capitana realmente me puse feliz.-

-¿Jellal-san cree que está bien que Juvia sea la co capitana?- pregunto nerviosa la Joven. Ser la co capitana era una responsabilidad muy grande, y ser ella quien debía ayudar a Dirigirlo la ponía de nervios.

-Juvia, no fui yo quien te eligió, Fueron los miembros del equipo, eso lo sabes bien, el año pasado te toco a ti votar por el co capitán.-

-Pero…-

-Vamos, no te pongas nerviosa. Me tienes a mí para ayudarte-. El joven acaricio la cabellera de la chica. Realmente le tenía cariño y no quería que se sintiera insegura.

-Jellal-san…hehe- La joven lo abrazo.- Juvia está muy feliz de saber que cuenta con usted. Juvia también está muy feliz de que Jellal-san sea el nuevo capitán-.

-Muchas Gra-

-¡Hey, miren!, el capitán acosa a la co capitana.

-¿eh?, s-se equivocan, y-yo no-

-Que descarado-.

-Y-YA BASTA, ¡A PRACTICAR!-. Estaba completamente sonrojado. estaba acostumbrado a tener a Juvia así de cerca, aunque no con tan poca ropa encima .- n-no soy un descarado…-

-he he, perdón Jellal-san-.

-Juvia-chan también debe practicar…no pongas esa cara, no me convencerás-. Soltó una dulce risilla. Juvia realmente detestaba cuando le decían Juvia-chan.

La práctica transcurrió normalmente, sin mayores traspiés. Jellal tuvo que dar explicaciones a los novatos para que entendieran que ese abrazo era algo típico entre ellos, una jugarreta de amigos nada más. Por otro lado, Juvia nadaba felizmente en la piscina estilo libre: se le daba a la perfección. Los nuevos chicos se quedaban mirando, como hechizados, la forma en que nadaba: parecía una bella sirena, su estilo se veía (a pesar de la velocidad en que nadaba), muy fino y elegante: "Juvia se siente muy feliz, puede estar nadando con mucha tranquilidad…"-.

Cuando la práctica término Jellal se quedó a ordenar algunas cosas dentro del Gimnasio:" Jellal-san parece necesitar ayuda…"

-Jellal-san, Juvia se quedara a ayudar-. Dijo muy decidida.

-Muchas Gracias Juvia, pero estoy bien, Además tu Padre se puede enojar-.

-Otou-sama conoce a Jellal-san, si le digo que estoy con usted, Padre dejara a Juvia ayudarlo-.

-De acuerdo, hablare con él-.

Cuando llamó por teléfono, le explico al padre Juvia la situación. Parecía algo preocupado, pero conocía al chico desde hace mucho, así que, no hubo problema.

Terminaron de ordenar; Jellal fue a cambiarse de ropa, mientras, Juvia lo esperaba afuera del Gimnasio. Mientras estaba ahí se encontró con su amado chico:

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Aún estaba en la escuela?

-Me quedé practicando un poco, ¿y tú?, los del club de natación se fueron hace una hora, ¿por qué estabas aquí?

-Juvia se quedó ayudando a Jellal-san. Jellal-san necesitaba ayuda, así que Juvia ofreció su ayuda, A cambio, Jellal-san prometió llevar a Juvia hasta su casa, ya que Padre se lo pidió. Juvia lo está esperando, él se está cambiando de ropa.

-ya veo…-

-….-

-…-

-ah… ¿c-como estuvo tu día?-"pero que rayos estoy diciendo…"

-A-ah, estuvo, bien. A Juvia la nombraron co capitana del equipo de natación, lo dirige junto a Jellal-san.

-ah…felicidades-El chico parecía nervioso. Él era consciente de lo que había hecho en la mañana-"debo pedir disculpas, no debo dejar esto así. Hasta el tonto de Natsu lo dijo: "incluso para un tonto como tú, tratar de esa forma a una chica es muy de mal gusto" vamos dilo, dilo"

- esto... ¿Juvia?

-¿sí, Gray-sama?

-y-yo también debo decirte algo...YO-

-Juvia vamos, antes de que haga algo tar...de… ¿interrumpo algo? -

-N-no nada, solo iba a decir que…que… ¡que también fuí nombrado capitán!-.

-¡Ah, Juvia se siente muy feliz por Gray-sama!- sus ojos brillaban al oír esa noticia- Juvia se debe ir, Adiós, Gray-sama-. Le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara.

-A-adiós, Juvia-. Observo como se alejaba la chica. Realmente era un tonto, era el momento perfecto para despedirse, pero claro, tenía que aparecer alguien a interrumpir.- La próxima vez se lo diré… rayos, esa sonrisa me tomo por sorpresa, no debería sonreír así-.

…

Caminaban tranquilamente hacia la estación de trenes, hablaban de cosas triviales mientras comían unos pastelillos que compraron camino a donde se dirigían. Jellal estaba algo nervioso ¿había interrumpido algo importante?, eso parece, ¿Debió pedirle a Gray que la dejara en la estación?, muy tarde, debió decirlo antes. Él era conocedor de los sentimientos de la joven, por eso mismo se sentía algo culpable:

-Lo lamento Juvia, no debí interrumpir tu conversación con Gray-.

-No te preocupes Jellal-san, no interrumpió nada importante, solo nos encontramos de casualidad-

-Pero…-

-A Juvia le hubiese gustado quedarse u tiempo más junto a Gray-sama, incluso la posibilidad de que Gray-sama le pidiera a Juvia caminar juntos a la estación paso por la cabeza de Juvia, pero Gray-sama no es el tipo de persona que pida eso, aun así Juvia está feliz por haber hablado con él-.

-Juvia…a ti te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?-.

-¡sí!, Juvia lo ama muchísimo-.

-"cuanta seguridad"-pensó- Juvia ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?-.

-¿eh?, ¿puede ser que a Jellal-san le guste alguien?-.

-No es eso, es que tus ojos al verlo parecen diferente, al mismo tiempo tu voz parece cambiar, ¿Qué se siente tener a un alguien especial?

-Etto, como debe explicarlo Juvia… en realidad ¿esto es algo que tiene explicación? Para todos es diferente, para algunos es algo dulce, para otros algo amargo; te hace llorar y te hace querer gritar con todas tus fuerzas. No es algo con una respuesta concreta, tampoco es algo que debes decir, es algo que debes demostrar- .

-Ya veo… supongo que algún día sentiré cosas así por alguien-.

-Algún día Jellal-san lo sentirá…-

El viaje en tren lo hicieron como siempre: hablando de cosas simples, de cualquier cosa que pasara por sus cabezas. Al llegar a la estación Jellal llevo a Juvia hasta su casa, donde su padre la estaba esperando. El chico se fue caminando hasta su casa que no quedaba tan lejos de la de Juvia. Se fue pensando en ella y sus palabras: Juvia realmente estaba enamorada de él. Muchas chicas seguían a Gray Fullbuster, de las cuales había oído el rumor de que a él le gustaba alguien. De ser Juvia, ella estaría muy feliz, de otra forma su corazón estaría roto y eso era algo que él no quería ver, ella no lo merecía. El cariño que sentia por ella era muy grande. A veces se preguntaba si eso era lo que muchos llamaban amor: ella era bella, lista, hermosa, muy simpatica. Si eso que el sentia era amor...

-Juvia...- Cuando llego a su casa fue directamente a su cuarto. Se puso la pijama y se recosto en su cama. Cerro los ojos mientras su mente viajaba a un paraiso de ondas azules y mejillas carmesí. Un paraiso de sonrisas traviesas y miradas juguetonas.

Esa noche, Jellal durmió pensando en aquel rumor y en su amiga. Juvia esa noche Durmió pensando en su amado, esperando el día de mañana para poder verlo, esperando para poder hablarle, y poder ver sus bellos ojos enfocarse en ella; esperando el momento en que este sentimiento, por fin, lo alcanze.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta qui lo dejare por ahora. Lo se, va algo lento todo esto, pero sera por ahora (no es mi intencion hacer sufrir a los personajes pero buee..un toque de drama y dolor no le hace nada a nadie xd). Diganme que opinan. Criticas y todo eso es aceptado, así sabre como mejorar y en que areas :3<p>

por cierto, que estilo le quedaria a Jellal?(mariposa, libre, etc) aun no lo he decidido xdd.

coment pls

-Caro.


	2. Reach you: capitulo 2

Aquí está la continuación :3 espero que les guste.

Los personajes **No me pertenecen **le pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima.**

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p>Reach you: Capítulo 2<p>

…

No recuerda desde cuándo ni cómo comenzó a hablar de esa manera tan peculiar, Solo recuerda que sus compañeros la tachaban de "rara" y "mimada". No es que no le importara, simplemente aprendió a vivir con ese estigma, más por mera costumbre que por otra razón. Ella, la pequeña Juvia de 11 años aprendió a vivir de esa manera, era difícil, pero no puedes quedarte escuchando las palabras crueles de los demás todo el tiempo (más aún si llevas un tiempo considerable escuchando las cosas horribles que dicen) pero si hay algo que recuerda a la perfección fue cuando ocurrió su cambio de mentalidad: _el día en que el destino caprichoso decidió que sus caminos debían estar más unidos._

…

Ese día la chica despertó temprano, _muy temprano_ considerando que era día de escuela y, al no poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente no le quedó otra que levantarse. Se puso su uniforme: Una falda gris, una blusa, su corbata y un suéter. Peinó su fino cabello azulado y perfumó su cuello. Fue al baño a lavar su rostro y; al terminar fue a la cocina a buscar su desayuno, para su sorpresa su padre no había despertado aún, lo que era extraño, siempre era el primero en levantarse. Reviso la hora: 6:35am, la escuela no iniciaba hasta las 8:00am.

-v-valla Juvia realmente se despertó temprano- dijo hablando lo más bajito que podía, su padre no se despertaría sino hasta las 6:50am- Juvia hará el desayuno para Padre- con una sonrisa en su rostro, Fue directo a la despensa a sacar las cosas que necesitaba para el desayuno de ambos.

Cuando el padre de Juvia se levantó, ya estaba todo listo, el desayuno estaba en la mesa: Huevos fritos, tostadas, jugo, té, café y fruta; su linda hija comía una tostada. Al percatarse de la presencia de su padre le dedico una sonrisa y continuó comiendo:

-Hoy despertaste temprano, es algo extraño, ¿no?- tomo su tazón y se preparó una taza de café- ¿pesadillas?-

-No. Juvia simplemente despertó temprano y no podía dormir, así que Juvia se levantó y decidió preparar el desayuno- terminó de comer he iba a levantar los platos pero su padre con un gesto le señalo que lo dejara ahí- bueno, Juvia ya se va-.

-son apenas las 7:10 – le dijo tomando el periódico que estaba a su lado- Puedes quedarte un poco más, hija-.

-Juvia tomara el tren que sale dentro de 10 minutos, Adiós- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la cocina-.

-Que tengas un buen día- tomo una tostada y continuo desayunando.

…

Juvia caminaba tranquilamente por la calle hacia la estación de trenes, no tenía prisa así que se dio el tiempo de contemplar el paisaje: a pesar de vivir en un barrio muy urbanizado, se podía contemplar naturaleza viva ahí; incluso había un templo y un parque en el que Juvia jugaba en sus días de infante. Era una mañana fresca pero se podían sentir los cálidos rayos del sol, había un poco de viento- algo normal para esa época del año- pero no era razón suficiente como para traer su abrigo favorito. Avanzaba tranquilamente sumida en sus pensamientos, ¿pesadillas?, nada era malo cuando se trataba de Gray. Ciertamente esa noche no durmió muy bien porque quedó con la sensación de que su amado tenía algo más que decirle, eso y la ansiedad de ser la nueva co capitana…realmente estaba hecha un manojo de emociones.

Cuando llegó a la estación el tren no había llegado, aun así se sentó a esperarlo. Ese día tomaría el tren sin compañía, su amiga Lucy se había enfermado por ingesta excesiva de golosinas por lo que faltaría a clases. Genial, esperar el tren no es divertido más si te encuentras sin nadie con quien charlar rodeada de gente ajetreada y sin ánimos:

- Juvia esta aburrida, quizá Juvia debió quedarse un poco más en casa…-soltó un suspiro. Decidió escuchar algo de música para matar el tiempo, algo relajante para hacerla olvidar sus preocupaciones o algo que la hiciera entrar en su mundo de ensueño. Justo cuando iba a ponerse audífonos, una mano toco su hombro:

-Buenos días- el chico le dedico una bella sonrisa, amable, refrescante y dulce como él.

-Jellal-san…- dijo con un poco de impresión que se esfumo rápidamente por ser su amigo quien se encontraba junto a ella- buenos días-. Le devolvió el gesto.

-Es extraño verte aquí a esta hora- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento que estaba junto a ella, para su suerte, desocupado-.

-Juvia despertó más temprano, solo es eso- realmente estaba feliz, ya no tendría que irse sola, podría hablar con Jellal en el camino- me alegra que Jellal-san tome el tren con Juvia-.

Se quedaron charlando por unos minutos mientras esperaban el tren que no tardó en llegar; para desgracia de ambos no había asientos desocupados así que tuvieron que irse de pie apoyados en la puerta del vagón

- Juvia pensó que por ser más temprano no estaría tan lleno el tren- en su voz se notaba un poco de frustración, no le agradaba la idea de irse de pie por 25 minutos con el Bolso algo pesado por la cantidad de cosas que llevaba. Jellal notó que Juvia iba incomoda:

-Dame tu bolso-dijo extendiendo su mano. Juvia lo miro fijamente con ojos preguntones- No es ninguna molestia, vamos dámelo- dijo dulcemente. La chica le dio el bolso y continuaron en silencio hasta la siguiente estación donde, por desgracia, subió más gente que entraba con brusquedad al vagón sin darse cuenta de que aplastaban a una joven de cabello azulado. Las puestas se cerraron y nuevamente estaba la chica apoyada en la puerta, esta vez siendo aplastada por unos tipos. Eso no alarmo al Joven sino hasta ver a dos tipos acercarse peligrosamente a Juvia. Jellal lo notó. Debía hacer algo. Una vez vio a una pareja en una situación similar. Al chico no le quedó otra opción- J-juvia… -. Dijo algo apenado por lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que, sino jamás se perdonaría por no protegerla.

-Que ocurre Jellal…-No logro terminar la frase cuando se vio acorralada entre Jellal y la puerta. Su rostro se tornó carmesí, ¡Qué estaba haciendo Jellal!- J-Jellal…san- dijo en un tono suave y bajito que apenas Jellal pudo escuchar.

-No te preocupes, es mejor así, las personas no te golpearían, además a mí no me molesta- Está bien, no le molestaba, pero lo ponía muy nervioso esa cercanía corporal, más cuando la chica debió sujetarse de su camisa para no caer al piso a causa de los saltos que daba el tren. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de Juvia en su pecho- Dios mío- dijo suspirando. Por lo menos los tipos que estaban en plan de acosar se alejaron.

En la siguiente estación subió Erza. La chica distinguió a la lejanía la cabellera azul del chico así que se acercó para hablar un rato con él, lo saludo animadamente, pero algo la desconcertó: Juvia estaba debajo de él, siendo protegida cual damisela de golpes por el chico. Juvia la saludo completamente sonrojada por la escena y Erza, estaba impactada al ver lo que hacía el Joven para proteger a la chica

- E-es muy caballeroso de tu parte, Jellal- no podía alejar los ojos de aquella escena: Juvia sonrojada sujetándose de la camisa de Jellal quien también con un tono rojizo en su rostro protegía a la chica de golpes y empujones que la gente daba-Como una pareja- dijo en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar, se sentía algo…¿celosa?, no, los celos son algo diferente.

-"debo hacer algo"-pensó. Juvia era su amiga y era malo tenerle envidia a una amiga-gran amiga de por sí- pero no soportaba ver esa escena; solo necesitaba una excusa para alejarlos. Justo en ese momento alguien empujo a Jellal haciendo que el chico mostrara una mueca de dolor-"es mi oportunidad"-Hey, deberías fijarte más, golpeaste a mi amigo y le dolió, deberías disculparte, mira la situación a la que llego para que personas como tú no golpearan a chicas como ella…- trató de sonar lo más sombría posible, por lo menos lo suficiente, cosa que resulto, las personas amontonadas cerca de ellos se alejaron dejando espacio libre, al ver eso, Juvia alejo a Jellal en señal de que ya no era necesario que hiciera eso, se separó de Juvia y se colocó entre ambas chicas, para alivio de Erza.

Luego de bajar del tren, caminaron en silencio, Juvia no hablaba por lo ocurrido en el tren, Jellal tampoco por la misma razón, Erza…bueno, no sabía que decir, la situación era bastante incomoda: solo basto con que Juvia y Jellal se miraran para que Erza atacara con todo lo que tenía, no lo merecía Juvia, pero realmente se le paso por la cabeza abrir una ventana y echarla fuera del vagón para quedar ella junto al chico- "realmente soy lo peor"- pensó en medio de ese silencio incomodo que nadie se atrevía a romper.

…

El chico de cabellos oscuros había llegado a la escuela considerablemente temprano, por lo que ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar junto a la ventana. Miraba hacia el patio de la escuela con indiferencia, no tenía nada que hacer por lo que no tenía otra opción. Aprovecho ese momento de paz y tranquilidad para pensar en lo del día anterior, ¿por qué le costó tanto decirlo?, ni siquiera decirlo, no alcanzó, esa era su suerte. No le gustaba admitirlo pero ver a Juvia- o a alguna de las chicas- acongojada por algo lo hacía sentir terrible- más si era por su culpa- necesitaba decirle a Juvia que lo sentía por su actitud fría que tuvo ayer, solo necesitaba una oportunidad, sí solo eso y ya. Como si alguien allá arriba lo hubiese escuchado la chica entro al salón junto a Erza, Gray estaba agradecido, no podía perder esta oportunidad:

-Juvia, tienes un minuto- dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta el pasillo y, como si tuviese un imán, Juvia lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces-. Quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te traté ayer, no era mi intención, es solo que…- lo pensó. No estaba bien decirle que era incomodo tenerla cerca y a veces le molestaba tenerla rondando incluso cuando va al baño, no quería verla llorar, no le gustaba- nada, solo quiero que olvides lo que ocurrió-. Sentenció.

-A Juvia no le importa Gray-sama, Juvia ya lo había perdonado- lo miraba a los ojos directamente con un leve sonrojado, le había dolido, pero él se estaba disculpando, para que preocuparlo más.

-Bien, eso era- ambos entraron al salón donde Erza estaba esperando a su amiga. Tenía algo de curiosidad sobre que le había dicho Gray (aunque ya se lo imaginaba, Natsu se dio el tiempo de darle los detalles por teléfono). La chica se sentó junto a ella notoriamente feliz, tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él sin necesidad de seguirlo o insistir con alguna excusa boba.

Los alumnos fueron llegando poco a poco y tomando asiento donde les correspondía. Juvia se sentaba junto a la pared, cerca de Lucy y Erza, lejos de su amado para su tristeza. Sonó el timbre y en poco tiempo El profesor de matemáticas llegó al aula, sería la segunda clase que tenían con él y para desgracia de Juvia, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía:

-Bien chicos, repasaremos la función real y luego veremos la función logarítmica. Es muy fácil no se preocupen- tomo el lápiz y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra algunos ejercicios. Loke Caelestis Era un hombre joven de 22 años, de cabello anaranjado, comúnmente usaba gafas y era muy "admirando" entre las chicas de la escuela. Para Juvia no era más que un dolor de cabeza tener que soportar sus clases. Era guapo, lo admitía, pero coqueteaba a diestra y siniestra con las chicas (incluida ella) y no entendía sus explicaciones (que aparentemente todos entendían)- Juvia odia las matemáticas- dijo haciendo un puchero infantil. Simplemente no se le daban.

-Ahora, que algún voluntario pase a ser el segundo ejercicio- dijo esperando a que alguien se ofreciera, pero nadie levanto su mano- bueno, entonces…- miro a la clase buscando a alguien que pareciera distraído-Juvia, pasa a hacer el ejercicio número 2-

Debía ser una broma.

…

-Juvia el ejercicio está malo- sentenció de forma cortante y rápida.

-Juvia lo siente, es solo que Juvia no sabe exactamente cómo hacerlo- estaba realmente apenada, toda la clase la observaba, y el maestro la miraba con diversión.

-Bueno, no es algo que mi mejor alumno no pueda ayudar a solucionar. Fullbuster, pasa a ayudar a la Joven Lockser-

No. No, no y no ¿es que el maestro la odiaba?

- rayos, ¿por qué yo, Loke?- dijo levantándose, caminando al pizarrón y quitándole el lápiz a Juvia- solo debes pasar este número al otro lado y así podrás dejar solo la incógnita, luego cambias el signo- en un dos por tres dejó el ejercicio resuelto, dejando a Juvia algo impresionada. Sabía que a él se le daban las matemáticas, pero no sabía que se le daban a ese nivel- ¿ves?, no es tan difícil- le sonrió a la chica y causo en ella un sonrojo descomunal.

-Gray-sama tiene razón, cuando lo explica así, Juvia entiende- dijo tomándole el brazo.

-¡¿O-oye que haces?!- le pregunto con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- Si quieres coquetear con ella, les puedo dar un momento a solas en el pasillo Gray- dijo guiñándole el ojo a ambos.

-Cállate Loke- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, sonrojándose más.

-Te recuerdo que soy tu maestro, no deberías tratarme por mi nombre, Gray-

-Ya déjame en paz- sin más se zafó del agarre de la chica y fue a su asiento, Juvia que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, lo siguió y se fue a su lugar-

Quizás a Juvia no le agradaba el Maestro mujeriego, pero si le agradaba el maestro que hacia bromas con ella y Gray.

-Ya que te gusta coquetear con ella, ¿Qué te parece si se sienta a tu lado?, así cada vez que no entienda algo puede preguntarte a ti, Juvia-chan parece no tenerme la confianza de resolver sus dudas conmigo, pero contigo entiende todo- dijo con una voz melosa y un tono burlón- Natsu de pie, ve al asiento de Juvia, Juvia tú has lo mismo.-

-¡¿Por qué yo Loke?!- se levantó sin muchas ganas de su asiento y caminó hasta el lugar De Juvia. Juvia hiso lo mismo y camino hasta al asiento junto a su amado que estaba… ¿Sin camisa?.

Dios, Esto realmente debía ser una broma.

…

-Juvia tu sí que tienes suerte- el tono burlón no había desaparecido a lo largo de la hora del almuerzo, no era de hacer bromas pero esta vez no podía resistirlo.

- Juvia realmente estaba apenada, Juvia sentía que se iba a desmayar- dijo mientras comía un poco de ensalada que trajo junto a su almuerzo-

-Debes admitir que te alegro que te sentaran junto a él- le comento con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro-

-Por supuesto que a Juvia le alegró, es solo que Juvia no quiere incomodar a Gray-sama- y era verdad, si bien donde estaba Gray estaba ella, no era su intención molestarlo, por esa misma razón lo observaba (la mayoría del tiempo) desde la lejanía.

-Pero es una buena oportunidad para que hables con él y se vuelvan más cercanos-

Lo pesó un momento y sí- Erza-san tiene razón, Juvia no puede desperdiciar esta oportunidad- dijo animadamente.

El patio estaba tranquilo, era el lugar favorito de las chicas para almorzar, en el salón siempre estaban Gray y Natsu peleando por algo estúpido, para suerte de ellas, a los chicos les gustaba comer en la azotea así que disfrutarían de la paz del lugar: Habían árboles que daban sombra en los días soleados y calurosos, flores que adornaban con su color la primavera, bancas y césped. Era un lugar perfecto.

-A la salida nos vamos juntas, ¿verdad?- pregunto Erza mientras masticaba pastel.-

-Juvia tiene actividades del club así que no lo sé, pero no se preocupe Erza-san Juvia puede irse con Jellal-san-

-Ah, ya veo, pero puedo esperar, también tengo actividades en mi club-

-Bueno, entonces nos iremos juntas-

…

Los ojos de Jellal Brillaban de admiración al ver a Juvia nadar de esa manera: Delicada, rápida y con una agilidad sin igual. Los muchachos la animaban mientras nadaba en una competencia improvisada que se armó junto con su compañera Kasumi. Los Gritos de apoyo no paraban, todos tenían una favorita para la Victoria, ninguna de las dos chicas quería perder por lo que cada vez daban brazadas más y más fuertes. Ya faltaba poco para que una de las Dos chicas llegara a la meta:

-¡La ganadora es Juvia!- Grito Jellal muy emocionado acompañado de gritos eufóricos a favor de la chica. Le extendió la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a salir de la piscina- Lo hiciste bien Juvia, has mejorado bastante-

-Gracias Jellal-san, Juvia realmente se esforzó para ganarle a Kasumi-san. Es realmente rápida- dijo mientras salía de la piscina y tomaba una toalla para secar su cuerpo-

-Sabes, si sigues así serás una de las seleccionadas para la competencia que habrá dentro de poco-

-Juvia realmente estaría feliz- dijo con un tono serio. El año pasado saco el segundo lugar en la competencia a nivel nacional estilo libre, perdiendo contra una chica de la escuela Sabertooth, Minerva. Este año tendría su revancha.- ¡Ah! Jellal-san casi lo olvido- dijo algo alarmada- Juvia recordó que debe ir a comprar algunos dulces para Padre a una pastelería que queda a unas cuadras de aquí, y luego debe dejar la tarea a casa de Lucy. Le dijo a Erza-san que se irían Juntas y tal parece que no tiene tiempo para acompañar a Juvia, ¿puedes irte con ella?-sentencio.

-claro no hay problema, no hay para que pedirlo, es más, hace bastante que no me voy con ella, desde que nos mudamos no hablamos tanto como antes, menos ahora que estamos en clases separadas-dijo- Por cierto a mi madre le gustaría que la visitaras, dice que la tienes abandonada-

Juvia se echó a reír. Había estado ahí hace 3 días.

-Valla, si no conociera a tu madre diría que le gustaría que viviera junto a ustedes-bromeo, cosa que a Jellal no le agrado y Juvia lo notó- ¿sucede algo?-

Claro que sucedía algo.

_El chico de cabello azul se encontraba tomando su taza de café y comiendo sus tostadas. Su padre ya se había ido a trabajar así que solo desayunaba con su madre:_

_-Jellal, ¿Cuándo vendrá Juvia-chan?-le pregunto con un tono dulce la mujer de cabellos azabaches._

_Jellal rio._

_-Mamá estuvo aquí hace unos días, deja de acosarla- dijo mientras cortaba un trozo de huevo frito que había en su plato._

_-¡No es acoso!- dijo haciendo un mohín- Juvia-chan es tan educada, refinada y linda, su voz es muy femenina y su forma de hablar es realmente dulce y especial. ¿Has oído cuando canta canciones en inglés? Su acento británico es lo más tierno que puede existir- dijo apoyándose en la mesa._

_-Hablando así pareciera que quieres que sea parte de la familia- Bromeo._

_- No sería mala idea, querido- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

_Si Jellal hubiese bebido café lo habría escupido. ¿Había escuchado bien?_

_-¿Qué quieres…?-_

_-Solo digo que a un joven apuesto como tú no le haría mal tener una novia como ella, o por lo menos alguien como ella-_

_-Mamá no bromees- _

_-No bromeo- dijo completamente seria- tú y Juvia son buenos amigos, es normal que con el tiempo que pasan juntos algo nazca entre los dos-hizo una pausa- sabes que la quiero como una hija y me preocupo por ella tanto como me preocupo por ti, hijo, y saber que tendrías a alguien tan buena contigo me tranquiliza, y que Juvia te tenga para protegerla me hace tener una paz enorme-_

_Jellal estaba de piedra, su madre siempre tocaba ese tema con indirectas, pero nunca había declarado sus intenciones tan claramente._

_-Ya sabes que a Juvia…-_

_-Lo se hijo, pero eso no significa que no cambie. Piénsalo- dicho eso tomo los platos ya vacíos y los llevo a la cocina._

Pensarlo…claro que el chico lo había pensado, lo lleva pensando mucho tiempo. La respuesta era obvia: sí, le gustaba su amiga y tratar de negarlo no ayudaba, pero no podía hacer nada, a ella le gustaba Fullbuster y aunque le doliera, lo mejor era por empezar a admitirlo y así superarlo poco a poco.

-¿Jellal-san?- pregunto preocupada.

-¿Ah?, no es nada- mentía. Cuando la veía sentía un fuego abrazador recorriendo su cuerpo, solo quería abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir, quería decirle que la amaba. La quería, pero era horrible la sensación de no ser él la persona que la hacía perder el sueño- se te ve feliz- dijo cambiando de tema. No era buena dar vueltas a lo mismo-

-Es que a Juvia la sentaron junto a Gray-sama, ahora Gray-sama le enseña a Juvia matemáticas- suspiró como lo que era: una chica enamorada.

El gimnasio estaba temperado, no sentían frio a pesar de haber estado nadando hace poco. Se podían escuchar gritos animosos por una competencia que se había armado entre dos novatos, algunos chicos descansaban después de practicar, otros hacían ejercicios de estiramiento. Unas chicas cuchichiaban en un rincón sobre algo, pero no importaba. Todo el mundo parecía ajeno a él en ese momento.

-Yo podría enseñarte, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-

-Juvia no quiere molestar a Jellal-san, además es una buena oportunidad para acercarme a Gray-sama- dijo con un leve sonrojado.

Lo que le dijo su Madre rondaba en su mente, sabía gracias a unas chicas que a Gray podría gustarle alguien, pero a su amiga no se le había pasado eso por la cabeza. El chico se armó de valor, no perdería nada preguntando.

-Juvia ¿Qué pasaría si a Gray le gustara alguien que no fueses tú? Lo… ¿lo dejarías de querer?-lo dijo y ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

-¡eh!-grito con sorpresa- acaso… ¿A Gray-sama le gusta alguien?- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Iba a llorar.

-¡Juvia es una pregunta, una suposición!-le dijo-no es necesario reaccionar así-la regañó- Ya veo lo que pasaría, así que no respondas- Desvió la mirada de ella, le lastimo ver como actuó.

Juvia soltó un suspiro.

-Si a Gray-sama le gustase alguien, Juvia se esforzaría más, pero si comenzara a salir con alguien…- su semblante estaba serio y lleno de preocupación.

Jellal no debió tocar ese tema.

-Tranquila, solo era una pregun…-

-Juvia dejaría de quererlo y bendeciría su relación. Juvia quiere que Gray-sama sea feliz- contestó cortante- Juvia…solo quiere saber qué Gray-sama estará bien-una leve sonrisa llena de tristeza apareció en su rostro.

-Ya veo…-solo sería una pregunta más, no hacía más daño del que ya estaba hecho- De… De ser así ¿le darías una oportunidad a alguien más?-

-Juvia no lo sabe- estaba completamente seria, su pregunta la había entristecido.

El ambiente estaba un poco tenso. En sus años de amistad (y en los años que Juvia lleva enamorada de Gray) nunca se había tocado ese tema. No era el favorito de Juvia y Jellal lo sabía perfectamente.

- toma- le pasó un cronometro- mide mi tiempo, y no pongas esa cara, ya te dije que era una suposición.

-Ah…sí- dijo llevándose el silbato a la boca.

Esperó a que sonara el silbato para comenzar. Una vez lo escuchó Se lanzó a la piscina para que el agua limpiara sus pensamientos.

Nadaba Para quitar las palabras que dijo su madre. Para que la pregunta que había hecho quedara olvidada para siempre.

_Para quitar la imagen de la chica de su mente._

Pero era inútil, estar en el agua era como estar junto a Juvia.

La chica que amaba y que amaba a otro.

…

Erza estaba apoyada en la pared fuera del gimnasio esperando a Juvia, estaba algo inquieta, se sentía algo mal por haber pensado de esa manera de su amiga.

- un ataque de celos- se dijo.

Jellal se había mudado al sector donde vivía Juvia hace bastante tiempo, lo que causo que se separaran. No quería admitirlo, pero desde que Juvia se hizo mejor amiga y confidente de Fernández una pequeña herida se formó en su corazón a la vez que una llama comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. No era una experta pero a eso le llamaban…

-Erza- dijo una voz masculina sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-Jellal…-dijo sorprendida ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?- ¿Y Juvia?- le pregunto.

-Dijo que tenía que dejar unos… ¿apuntes?, no me acuerdo, pero debía hacer una parada en casa de Lucy- dijo- así que hoy nos iremos solo tú y yo.

_Solo tú y yo. Solo tú y yo,_ se repitió la chica de cabellos escarlatas.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo mientras caminaba. Erza lo siguió algo apenada y en silencio- ¿es qué no te agrada mi compañía?- pregunto.

-No es eso-contestó- es solo que es primera vez en mucho tiempo que nos vamos solos, siempre nos vamos con Juvia o con los demás- se sonrojo al pensar en esas palabras: _solo tú y yo._

Jellal soltó una risita.

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí- le extendió su mano.

El viento soplaba suavemente haciendo que las hojas que anunciaban la pronta llegada del otoño danzaran en el aire, El cabello de la chica hacía juego con el atardecer. Su melena escarlata se movía junto al viento, su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

-Vamos- respondió tomando su mano mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la salida- Solos tú y yo- le dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que el chico le devolvió.

Realmente estaba feliz.

…

Juvia terminaba de cepillarse el cabello que estaba completamente desordenado gracias a la gorra que debía usar cada vez que nadaba; se le había soltado dejando su cabello en contacto con el agua haciendo que quedara hecho un lio.

Jellal se había ido hace 15 minutos junto con Erza, ella debía ir donde Lucy a dejarle su tarea y algunos apuntes. Se puso su uniforme y perfumo su cuello, ya lista camino hacia la salida cuando recordó que dejo su cuaderno de matemáticas y las cosas de Lucy en el salón

-Juvia es demasiado descuidada-se dijo. Gray se enfadaría si no llegaba con esos ejercicios mañana (aun cuando no les tocaba esa materia) y debía ir ese mismo día a dejarle los deberes a Lucy. Con ese pensamiento se fue en busca del cuaderno. Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, se veían algunas personas que caminaban en la dirección contraria a ella. Pensaba en la pregunta que le hizo su amigo. Era mejor olvidar eso.

Entro al salón en busca de su cuaderno, pero algo la detuvo: Su amado estaba dormido en su pupitre. Quedo en shock, ¿No se suponía que ya debería haberse marchado? Se acercó a él:

-Gray-sama- le dijo lo más bajito que podía-Gray-sama-repitió un poco más fuerte. Se veía tan lindo dormido, su rostro estaba relajado, parecía un gatito- Gray-sama, despierte, las clases ya acabaron- lo movía con suavidad para no despertarlo de manera brusca. El chico comenzó a hacer muecas de querer despertar- ¿Gray-sama?

-¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo mientras se sentaba y rascaba sus ojos- las clases ya terminaron, deberías estar en casa.

-Juvia dice lo mismo- respondió- las actividades de mi club ya terminaron, Juvia solo está buscando la tarea que Gray-sama le envió y los deberes de Lucy.

-Ya veo- dijo soltando un bostezo -es bueno saber que volviste por la tarea, Juvia –le sonrió - por cierto no necesitas llevar los deberes de Lucy, Natsu se los llevó.

-¡Eh!-grito- Natsu-san debió decirle a Juvia que los llevaría él- dijo haciendo un mohín- Juvia pensaba irse Junto a Erza-san, Ahora Juvia deberá tomar el tren sola-mencionó.

-Vamos no te enojes, Nuestras actividades terminaron temprano y Natsu quiso llevarle los apuntes. Como faltó a clases pensó que sería buena idea hacerle una visita- Juvia lo miraba fijamente- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué Gray-sama estaba dormido aquí si las actividades terminaron temprano?-preguntó.

-p-pues…bueno-hizo una pequeña pausa. No podía decirle el porqué de estar ahí hasta esa hora- vine a buscar algo y me senté un momento y como vez Me quedé dormido, estaba muy cansado y como no había nadie en el salón…- no pudo continuar. Juvia estaba riéndose, nada menos que de él- ¡¿Que es tan gracioso?!- pregunto algo lastimado por la actitud de la chica.

-Es que Juvia jamás se imaginó que Gray-sama se quedaría dormido en un lugar así- Juvia no dejaba de reír. Le parecía adorable lo que Hizo su amado, pero jamás lo imaginó dormido en un lugar así.

-Ya…ya basta…- contagiado por la juguetona risa de Juvia, comenzó a reír también- ¡Tienes razón!-La chica lo miró un momento y continuó riendo- Hablas como si nunca te hubiese pasado lo mismo Juvia- le dijo entre carcajadas.

-Gray-sama tiene razón, Juvia una vez se quedó dormida en el tren, de no ser por una señora que estaba junto a Juvia, Juvia quizás donde hubiese terminado.

-Eso si es ridículo Juvia- Ambos reían animadamente en ese ambiente lleno de calidez. Comenzaron a hablar de situaciones parecidas. A ninguno le importó lo ridículo de sus anécdotas, solo importaba estar ahí para escucharlas y divertirse por un momento.

- Valla, ya se hizo bastante tarde- miró su celular y luego a Juvia- Será mejor irnos-

-Gray-sama tiene razón, Juvia tiene que ir a comprar los dulces de padre a la pastelería- sentenció.

-Yo también debo ir por unas cosas que me encargó mi tonta hermana. Vamos juntos- le dijo.

-Sí-.

Salieron sin prisas del establecimiento. Caminaban tranquilamente por una calle aledaña. Primero pasarían a la pastelería pues, quedaba más cerca, luego irían a la tienda a buscar las cosas que la Hermana de Gray encargó. Se podían ver varías personas caminando por la calle. Algunos caminaban con mucha prisa, otros aprovechaban el tiempo para contemplar el paisaje a su alrededor. Ellos en cambio caminaban sin mayores preocupaciones, tranquilamente sintiendo el frescor del aire.

-Aquí es-se detuvo frente a la entrada- Gray-sama, puede esperar a Juvia aquí, Juvia no tardará- el joven asintió y la esperó de pie frente a la tienda, vio como la joven entraba a la pastelería. La observó por un momento: Su cabello caía hasta la cintura, estaba más ondulado que de costumbre, y el estilo era bastante diferente al que llevaba cuando la conoció. Hablaba con el chico del mostrador, ella le explicaba algo y el chico pasó por una puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Al volver le paso un paquete a Juvia. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa al joven y salió de la tienda:

-¿Eso es todo?- camino hasta donde estaba Juvia.

-Sí, a Padre le gusta cómo quedan los dulces de esta pastelería, así que le encargó a Juvia algunos- le dijo.

-Vamos- comenzó a caminar y Juvia lo seguía un poco más atrás. Su celular comenzó a sonar miró quien era, su hermana- Que quieres ahora- al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una voz, Juvia se percató de que se trata de una mujer-no me digas como tengo que hablarte, te hablo como se me dé la gana Ultear…entiendo…no me interesa, Adiós- colgó bruscamente- Que se cree que es esa boba, no puede darme ordenes así como así- sintió que alguien se acercaba, era Juvia. Genial, ese pequeño berrinche que hizo su hermana causo que se olvidara de ella- Lo siento por eso, era mi hermana diciendo que ya no necesitaba que le comprara las cosas que me encargó…-Juvia lo interrumpió

-No se preocupe Gray-sama no es necesario que me explique- se dio media vuelta- es mejor que vallamos a tomar el tren ¿verdad?- caminó y sintió como Gray la seguía en silencio. No quería interferir en la vida del chico de esa manera, así que era mejor no insistir en algo que parecía incomodarle.

Gray aclaró su garganta

-Lo siento por eso Juvia, es que mi hermana es tan mandona y…-soltó un suspiro-

-¡Gray-sama!-dijo alarmada y nerviosa- J-juvia le dijo que no necesita explicar, está bien así-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar esto así-contestó- Juvia lo miraba. Parecía triste-

-Tome- dijo sacando un pastelito dentro de la bolsa- es de café y chocolate amargo- Gray lo recibió-

-Gracias- comenzó comerlo. Estaba delicioso- ¿No comerás nada?-preguntó-

-Juvia comerá en casa Junto a Padre- contestó

Continuaron caminando hasta la estación de trenes, en silencio, sin prisas ni incomodidad.

Gray miraba a Juvia, realmente era una chica amable.

-Gray-sama debe tomar el tren del otro andén ¿verdad?- Gray asintió- Pues… nos vemos mañana, Gray-sama.

-Nos vemos. Si tienes una duda puedes llamarme- Juvia se puso nerviosa - ¿Qué sucede?

-Juvia no tiene el número de Gray-sama…- estaba apenada, eso era prácticamente pedirle su número-

-Dame tu celular- Juvia dio un pequeño saltito, con manos temblorosas le dio su celular. El chico rápidamente presiono números en la pantalla del teléfono- ahí está, podrás llamarme si tienes alguna duda-

-M-muchas gracias…- debía ser una broma ¡tenía el número de su amado!- nos vemos- he Hizo una reverencia-

-Nos vemos- caminó un poco pero se detuvo. Tenía que decirlo- sabes Juvia- la chica lo miró- eres muy amable- le dedico una sonrisa cálida, hizo un gesto con la mano y continuo caminando. Dejando a Juvia con el corazón a mil.

Le dijo amable. Su amado le dijo amable. La chica llevo sus manos a su pecho, como si intentara evitar que su corazón escapara de él. Juvia estaba muy feliz.

Sentía como si hubiese dado un paso importante en dirección a su amado.

Se sentía más cercana a él.

…

Gray observó a Juvia desde el otro andén. La chica estaba subiendo al tren- Sí que es una buena chica- sonreía al verla. Sí, Sí que lo era.

Su semblante cambio a uno de alivio.

-Valla eso estuvo cerca-se dijo- si Juvia me hubiese descubierto realmente hubiese estado perdido- subió al tren -que había llegado hace poco- y se sentó junto a un hombre adulto que dormía apaciblemente.

Se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar algo de The Neighbourhood, si…sí que le gustaba esa canción. Una sensación comenzó a invadir su ser y De la nada comenzó a sonreír, pero esta sonrisa era diferente: _Era una sonrisa de triunfo._

_-Finalmente la encontré…-_

* * *

><p>Lo dejaremos hasta aquí e.e a Jellal admitió que le gusta Juvia, ¿realmente dejara las cosas así o intentara dar un paso en su relación?<p>

¿Qué estaba haciendo Gray en el salón, antes de que llegara Juvia?

Si quieren saber sigan leyendo la historia.

Criticas, consejos, preguntas como siempre aceptados.

Bye~

Caro.


End file.
